The Approaching Darkness
by harrys-sad-fish
Summary: Sheik waits for the legendary hero, trying to convince herself he means nothing more to her.
1. Default Chapter

**THE APPROACHING DARKNESS  
**  
Thunder rocked through the heavens. Sheik shook the rain from her eyes, and shifted her weight, waiting restlessly for him to arrive; she'd only seen him on a few occasions, when she imparted him with the ancient wisdom of music—the Song of Time, of Fire, of Water. He shared with her the Scarecrow song, and Sheik had tried not to laugh, fighting desperately to maintain the warrior persona she had so meticulously cultivated.  
  
But now she gazed forlornly into the flames consuming Kakariko Village; the fire glinted in her blood red eyes, warning her of the terrible task that awaited her, of the enemy she had almost made herself forget, lost as she was in the charm of a pair of beautiful blue eyes.  
  
She remembered the first time she saw him, looking so disoriented and confused in the Temple of Time. He seemed so afraid, so lost, so utterly unable to comprehend his transformation from a child to a man, seemingly overnight. She'd known he would step out of the temple to find an alien world—the ruined land of Hyrule. In his time, people had gathered at the foot of Hyrule Castle to revel with their neighbors; the taverns rang with laughter, the air was warm with merriment. That world was now dead. Now the inhuman beasts—the undead—lurked with their empty, unseeing eyes, forever staring into that infinite blackness to which Ganondorf hoped to consign humanity.  
  
But he could change all that.  
  
He had challenged Ganondorf's shadow and triumphed. Sheik remembered that moment, when he staggered from the Forest temple, his hair ragged with caked blood, his skin stained with dark bruises. She'd almost run to him, her heart leaping to her throat in fear that he'd been brutalized. Yet the eyes that leapt up to meet hers were a fierce, glittering blue, and his cheeks were flushed with the heat of victory. She'd forced down a relieved laugh at the dishevelment of his sleek armor, and she had to fight the urge to reach out and settle his green hat back upon his head, to smooth that hair down with her palms, to caress his cheeks with her fingers.  
  
"Hello, Roostag," Sheik murmured instead.  
  
Roostag waited, listening with a solemn expression that lent him an air of dignity that belied his youthful age as she imparted him with her wisdom.  
  
_He doesn't think of me as a woman,_ Sheik realized, with an uncomfortable twinge of remorse. _He doesn't even see me, really. All I am is a means through which he can learn more songs. I am nothing to him.  
_  
"Thank you," Roostag said when she finished speaking, gracing her with an affectionate smile. He looked for a moment as though he would turn to leave her. The rejection stabbed Sheik as though he had thrust his Biggoron sword through her chest, parting her like gossamer.  
  
She would leave before he had the chance to do it.  
  
"Sheik," Roostag was saying, gazing out over the horizon as though gathering his courage. "Do you think—" his words died on his lips.  
  
Sheik was gone.   
  
Roostag stared at the tousled leaves where Sheik had stood just a moment before. For some reason, he suddenly felt very alone. Sheik was his one anchor in this chaotic new ;ad. And something about this warrior-- Roostag shook off that thought, unwilling to consider it

After all, he had a world to save.

  
  
And now she waited at Kakariko village, staring into the hungry flames. She vowed not to forget her purpose. She would never fall prey to that gaze again.  
  
Over the distant horizon, she could see a figure approaching. The rider grew closer, and then she could just make out his form.   
  
_Roostag_, she thought, feeling her stomach flutter.  
  
Forcing her thoughts to the mission, the quest, Sheik buried her heart beneath the steel armor she wore.   
  
_Here we go._  
  
THE END


	2. Chapter Two

**SHEIK'S POV**

**part two**

His dark figure emerged from the twilight, drawing closer and closer. I watched as he grimly took in the inferno raging through the village. I waited until he approached, knowing perhaps this was my last glimpse of his face. I knew what stalked me, what lurked at the depths of that accursed well.

He ran to me, moving with the elegant grace of a panther. I could see the question in his eyes. I gave him no chance to ask, fearing I might betray my terror if I listened.

"Be careful," I warned him softly.

Surprise washed over his features, but he could not stop me. I whirled to face my adversary, raising my fists to the sky and summoning down a torrent of rainfall. As the rain pummeled the earth, the fire fizzled and died.

I turned to catch Roostag's eye, the part of me that was still a vain, silly girl wondering… hoping that I might have impressed him.

It was a mistake.

While my back was turned, the evil being that lurked in the black depths of the well suddenly ripped out into the stormy night, glinting midnight black against a dark sky and lancing towards me, hungry for my blood. I saw my death before my eyes. I knew this was the last moment of my life.

And just as it bore down upon me in its fury, as I tumbled violently to the hard and cold Earth, _he_ leaped forward to my defense.

Roostag, hero that you are—you did not think twice. Your every instinct demanded you protect me. And yes, I know it wasn't any particular regard for me… I know you don't look at me that way. You were protecting me with the same noble spirit that compels you to protect all the innocent souls. You are a hero, Roostag.

And when you sheltered my fallen body with your own, when you faced the onslaught of that malevolent evil, raising a shield as your only defense against a creature that made me tremble with horror… Roostag, you saved me.

As the creature retreated, I came to myself again, and I found you lying limp upon the ground, your body draped protectively over mine. Fear grabbed me by the throat.

"Roostag!" I cried, shaking you, terrified that you had been slain. It was all my fault! I should never have let you—

You moaned softly, your forehead creasing with pain. But you were alive. Gods be thanked, you were alive.

I looked down into your eyes and I must have told you with my gaze everything I could not tell you with my words. I could see your blue orbs staring softly into mine, the expression on your face a mirror of my own. Affectionate, intrigued—almost wistful?

But I would not let myself forget the fate of the realm that depended upon us. I would not forget the faces of those whom Ganondorf had slain. The world was bathed in the blood of the innocent, and as the heir to the throne, I had no right to be a woman while my people are suffering under the yoke of a tyrant.

You must have sensed the change in me, for your face grew cold and dispassionate, as though you'd pulled closed some shutters. I taught you a song, and I watched as you disappeared into the depths of the Shadow Temple.

I shivered. I feared for you, Roostag. I still do. Please, take care of yourself. For Hyrule, and for me.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


	3. chapter 3

I would bet a thousand times that you would never have suspected that I wait for you outside the menacing borders of the shadow temple.  Perched precariously above the doors to that forsaken place, I waited, praying to whatever deity existed that you would return safely.  Oh Roostag, please stay safe.

For hours I awaited your return, wondering whether you had fallen victim to the monstrosities that inhabited that evil place.  They were brutal creatures, and they would not think twice to slaughter an innocent soul such as yours. 

These thoughts welled up in my head plaguing me with miserable thoughts of your gruesome demise for what seemed an eternity.  Finally, I could bear them no longer!  What if you were stuck somewhere, on the verge of death, pleading for help?  I would brave the hazards myself before letting such a thing befall you Roostag!

            Rushing into the darkened depths of the temple, I suddenly came to a halt.  A menacing face was etched into a wall which now blocked my way.  Ancient glyphs on the walls said, "Only those who possess the knowledge to see the truth may enter." 

            Harsh feelings of self regret pained my heart, as I struck my forehead with the palm of my hand.  Of course, without the lens of truth I could never hope to navigate my way through this place.  Impa had told me about this long ago, but for some reason this tidbit of knowledge had slipped my mind.

            Feeling rather sheepish, and almost as if I were letting you down, I slowly exited the cavern, returning to gaze at the gray tombstones which adorned the cemetery outside.  I could feel the bitter chill of a foreboding thunderstorm approaching.  The haunting melody of the shadow temple swirled around me, and drums from deep within sounded from the depths of the temple where I knew you were now valiantly battling.  This could mean only one thing; you had reached the final barrier of the shadow temple:  Bongo-bongo.

            A light smile crept to my lips, hidden behind the scarf.  You made it Roostag!  You saw through the maze of corridors, battled through the ghost ship, and remembered to set fire to the bombs on the other side of the chasm!  I knew you would never give up, I should never have had any worries.  With this confident thought in my mind, I left the cemetery, heading for the place where I knew that I would see you next. 

            As I exited the cemetery gates, I did not see you stride out of the shadow temple with a triumphant smile, searching for the one who would lead you through the next part of your legendary journey.

**TO BE CONTINUED???**


	4. chapter 4

            I stood waiting for you.  And then I stopped and had a snack, and then I stood some more.  What was taking you so long?  How much time did it really take to find your way through the forest maze? 

            I did it in two hours Roostag-.  What was keeping you so long?

            As you finally clambered through the last pipe to the forest temple, I could not suppress a laugh.  Thankfully, you did not see me yet, nor my smile.  Man you looked funny!  Obviously you had been lost many many many times.  How many times had you started over from the Kokiri forest I wondered?

            As you approached, I took no shame in leaping down spectacularly from the overhead forest limb.  I nearly laughed again as you stepped back in shock.

            "It's ok Roostag-.  It's only me, your guardian in this world, Sheik.  I wish we could be friends Roostag-, however you have a terrible duty to uphold.  And sometimes, you constant talk about saving the world depresses me."  I spoke quietly.  As you leaned forward, I realized that you hadn't heard a word I said.  Hence why you may remember these words.  I sighed, it didn't matter really.  I was not worth anybody's time, let alone yours Roostag-.

            You smiled, happy to see a familiar face.  Or maybe it was my beautiful red eyes, I have found that they have that affect on people.  I frowned, perhaps I was just a silly girl, with such foolish, silly thoughts. 

            "Roostag-, I am glad to see you have made it this far.  I will teach you a melody now, called the Minuet of the Forest."  You didn't move for a while.  For a moment, I feared I had put you to sleep!  But then I realized that you didn't know what I meant.  I pulled out my harp and waited for you to do the same…. Only with your ocarina.

            Finally you caught my drift.  You're not very bright sometimes Roostag-.  But then again, I must remind myself, that you are not as old as you appear.  I am in fact dealing with a mere child.  But as I gaze into your eyes, I can already see the years melting away, childish ignorance becoming replaced with cruel adulthood.  How saddened I was to see this change, but it was for the best of Hyrule.  I must remind myself that I am the ruler of this forsaken land before I commit a terrible act by pledging my love to an 4 year old.

            Now it was your turn to stand there, wondering just what I was thinking about.  I pretended not to notice, because since you are so young you could not possibly understand my feelings.  Nobody could, for my feelings are too complicated to be understood by others. 

            Suddenly I remembered posting a sign earlier in my days.  It read "There's a tree with bees in it!"  I informed Roostag- about this, and he looked slightly confused about this information.

            Your eyes, I could tell, you wanted to say more to me, to talk to me, to say words, to speak them, with your mouth.  I did too.

            However, I knew that I could afford no such luxury at this stage in the game.  So, I stepped backwards, throwing a smoke bomb as I yelled "Ninja vanish!"  However, my words were lost in the smoke, and before you knew it, I was gone.

            Oh Roostag-, please stay safe.  I can only watch you from afar now.

TO BE CONTINUED???


End file.
